Cinta itu Gila
by Jeruk
Summary: Sumpah, Deidara tidak mengerti. Salah apa sebenarnya ia? Apakah memang sudah jalur nasibnya yang selalu dicemooh oleh setan berkepala merah? Warning inside! Review?
1. Chapter 1

**Pair** : SasuNaru/GaaNaru, ItaDei/SasoDei

**Genre** : Romance/General

**Disclaimer : **Kayaknya Kishimoto masih belum ngikhlasin Naruto pada saya..

**Age** : Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto : 16 tahun

Itachi, Sasori, Deidara : 18 tahun

. 

**Enjoy!**

.

.

**Cinta itu Gila**

**By Naara Akira**

**WARNING : **OOC , AU, GaJe,

Don't like don't read!

Chapter 1

.

Pukul 21.47, Taman bermain kota

Angin dingin berhembus lumayan kencang malam itu. Suara hewan-hewan malam yang saling bersahutan kian mengeras, namun tetap terdengar bagai senandung merdu di telinga. Membuktikan bahwa malam semakin larut.

Dalam kegelapan malam, di bawah remangnya penerangan lampu yang seadanya di sebuah taman kecil, seorang gadis berparas cantik duduk di sebuah ayunan dan menggoyangkan kakinya perlahan hingga menimbulkan suara dencitan saat ayunan tua itu bergoyang.

"Jadi apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Itachi?" Wanita berambut pirang itu menatap pemuda tampan yang ada di hadapannya.

Si pemuda bernama Itachi merapatkan sedikit mantel hitam yang dipakainya, "Dei..."

"Hm?"

Itachi menatap wajahnya sekilas sebelum ia menutup kelopak matanya, lalu menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Aku mau kita pisah..."

.

Pukul 21.48, Halte bus 

.

"Apa?" Mata biru gadis berambut pirang itu melebar, menatap pemuda bermata onyx yang ada di depannya dengan tatapan tak percaya, "pu−putus?"

Pemuda berambut raven itu menundukkan kepalanya, "kurasa ini jalan terbaik, Naruto."

Gadis bersurai blonde− Naruto− itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mata birunya mulai terasa panas dan pandangannya makin terlihat samar karena air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"...Kenapa, Sasuke?" Suara isak tangisnya yang susah payah ditahannya sedikit terdengar, begitu lirih.

Sasuke menutup bias onyx di matanya.

.

"Karena kupikir kita sudah tidak cocok lagi." Itachi memasukan kedua tangannya yang mulai terasa membeku ke dalam saku mantelnya, "aku lelah. Aku selalu berjuang sendirian, Dei."

Deidara bangkit dari duduknya, membiarkan ayunan merah itu bergoyang liar ke sana kemari, "a−aku bisa berubah, Itachi! Aku akan berusaha! Kumohon.. jangan lakukan ini..." ucapnya dengan suara yang mulai serak. "Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Itachi menghela nafasnya. Kedua tangannya terulur, membawa tubuh mungil Deidara meringkuk dalam pelukannya.

"Maaf... tapi rasanya itu hanya akan sia-sia saja. Ini yang terbaik untuk kita."

Butiran bening yang sudah menumpuk di pelupuk mata birunya sudah tidak mampu membendung muatannya lagi. Perlahan gumpalan air mata pun menganak sungai, mengalir membasahi pipinya yang merona.

Itachi melepas pelukannya sebelum ia menggenggam tangan Deidara.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Itachi lirih, mengakhiri kata-katanya lalu berbalik pergi. Deidara jatuh berlutut, menangisi cintanya yang kini telah pergi.

.

Sasuke berdiri mematung, diam seribu bahasa. Tanpa berusaha menenangkan Naruto yang menangis dalam hening. Mata onyx-nya hanya dapat menatap kosong gadis berambut pirang itu. Kedua tangan kecilnya menutupi wajah mungilnya yang sudah dibanjiri oleh butiran-butiran hangat.

Sasuke menghampiri gadis itu, "ayo pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu."

Naruto segera menepis tangan Sasuke yang hendak menyentuh punggungnya yang sedikit bergetar. "Aku bisa pulang tanpamu!"

"Tidak akan ada angkutan umum malam-malam begini."

"Bukan urusanmu, Teme! Sudah.. sana pergi! Jangan pedulikan aku lagi!"

Sasuke kembali mematung dalam diam. Namun beberapa detik berikutnya dengan hembusan nafas kesal ia menghampiri motornya, kemudian menghidupkan mesin kendaraan roda dua tersebut. Pemuda itu sempat menolehkan wajahnya kembali ke arah Naruto yang masih belum mau membuka kedua telapak tangannya yang menutupi wajahnya. Setelah memakai helmnya, ia menarik gas dalam-dalam hingga menimbulkan suara raungan motornya yang menerobos kegelapan malam.

.

Suara isak Deidara terdengar pilu di atas ayunan merah yang kembali didudukinya. Sesekali pula ia memaki serta meneriaki nama Itachi di taman sepi itu. Hanya suara tangisnya yang membelah kesunyian malam yang terasa tanpa secercah cahaya penerang bagi Deidara yang tengah disaput rasa kecewa yang dalam.

Lama kelamaan tangisnya pun mereda, menyisakan isakan kecil yang membuat bahu gadis itu masih sedikit bergetar.

"Ayolah, Dei! Kau kuat!" Wanita itu mengepal tangannya, berusaha mengumpulkan lagi semangatnya yang menguap. Ia menyeka jejak air matanya, kemudian mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Dia cowok membosankan! Kau bisa temukan yang lebih baik!" teriaknya lantang, membuat seorang gelandangan yang sedang pulas di sekitar sana terlonjak kaget.

"Kau baik-baik saja, nona?"

Deidara terperanjat kaget begitu ia menyadari akan kehadiran seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah pintu masuk taman, menatap wajah sembabnya dalam diam.

Deidara buru-buru menyeka genangan air mata yang masih menyisa di sudut matanya dengan punggung tangannya. "A─apa?" tanyanya agak sewot.

"Kamu habis nangis? Menangisi apa?"

Deidara memalingkan wajahnya cepat, "bu─bukan urusanmu!"

Pemuda itu menghela nafas sambil mengangkat bahunya, lalu melangkah menuju ayunan hijau yang ada di sebelah Deidara dan mendudukinya.

"Maumu apa, sih! Kenapa malah duduk di sini!"

"Kurasa Nggak ada larangan untuk menggunakan fasilitas umum selama kita nggak merusaknya," sahutnya cuek. Deidara bungkam dan tidak berani berkomentar, membenarkan argumen pemuda misterius itu.

Deidara kembali menundukkan kepalanya sambil memainkan jemari lentiknya. Ia berusaha menghiraukan eksistensi sosok jangkung yang ada di sisinya.

Pemuda itu melirik ke arah Deidara dengan ekor matanya, "kamu masih memikirkan−," Deidara menoleh dengan wajah bingung, "−pria berambut ekor kuda tadi?" lanjutnya lagi.

Kedua bola mata Deidara membulat sempurna, "k─kamu lihat?"

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab. Tangannya sibuk menggerayang di dalam kantong plastik putih yang dibawanya, "nggak sengaja," lalu ia membuka bungkus permen karet dan memasukan isinya ke dalam mulut.

Deidara menggeram kecil dengan wajah memerah, antara marah dan malu. Kedua tangannya menggenggam kuat rantai ayunan yang ada di kedua sisinya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali menunduk. Toh ini memang jalanan umum yang biasa dilewati oleh siapa pun dengan bebas. Ia tidak punya kuasa yang cukup untuk menyalahkan pemuda itu yang tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka saat itu.

"Dengar semuanya?" tanya Deidara lesu.

Pemuda itu mengangguk sambil menggumam, lalu meniupkan balon besar dari permen karet yang dimakannya.

Deidara makin menunduk frustasi.

"Menyedihkan banget, ya?" gumamnya sembari tertawa hambar.

Pemuda itu menolehkan wajah tenangnya. Mata cokelatnya menyipit saat melihat wanita berambut pirang yang ada di sebelahnya lagi-lagi menunduk, terjebak oleh awan mendung.

Pemuda itu menarik nafas berat, hingga hembusan nafasnya terdengar tipis di telinga Deidara.

Deidara mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali saat merasakan kepalanya dihinggapi oleh sesuatu yang hangat. Ia mendongak, menemukan sebuah tangan besar menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Deidara.

"Dunia ini nggak akan langsung kiamat hanya karena dia meninggalkanmu. Jalanmu masih benar-benar panjang, bodoh!"

Deidara terperanga memandangi wajah tampan pemuda itu dalam diam. Pemuda itu pun memisahkan telapak tangannya dari kepala Deidara. Kata-kata singkatnya tanpa terasa menyelinap masuk ke dalam relung hatinya yang gelap dan hampa, memberikan secuil cahaya di sana dan kehangatan pada dirinya. Hatinya yang galau kini terasa lebih tenang dan sejuk dari yang sebelumnya. Kata-kata pemuda itu bagai sebuah mantera sihir ajaib yang mampu menepis segala kegelisahannya.

Deidara meraba bagian kepalanya yang ditepuk oleh pemuda itu. Ia bisa melihat senyuman tipis di wajah pemuda itu, nampak sangat serasi dengan wajah tampannya. Mendadak Deidara merasakan suhu panas yang menjalari pipinya.

Ia langsung buang muka sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada, "kau ini menghibur atau sedang mengejekku, sih?"

"Cuma mau memberikanmu sedikit dorongan. Terserah kau mau anggap itu apa," sahutnya berbarengan dengan pecahnya gelembung balon permen karet yang ada di mulutnya.

Deidara menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "ternyata benar. Kau benar-benar orang aneh!" Ia menggoyang ayunan merah itu hingga membuat tubuhnya terayun di udara.

Pemuda itu nampak tidak memperdulikan pendapat Deidara terhadap dirinya. Mulutnya terus bergerak mengunyah permen karet beraroma blueberry.

Sudut bibir Deidara perlahan terangkat, mengukir sebuah senyuman tulus di sana. "Tapi terima kasih sarannya. Aku Deidara. Salam kenal!" ucapnya saat dirinya mengapung di sudut tertinggi.

Pemuda berambut merah itu ikut tersenyum, "Sasori."

.

"SASUKE TEMEE! DASAR JELEK! NORAK! FREAK! NYEBALIN! MUKA PANCI! KEPALA AYAAM!"

Naruto berteriak sejadi-jadinya. Suaranya menggema hingga ke seluruh pelosok jalan raya yang sama sekali sudah tidak dilalui oleh kendaraan lagi, mengingat waktu hampir mencapai tengah malam.

Setelah puas menumpahkan uneg-unegnya, ia kembali mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi panjang yang ada di halte sepi itu dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

Harum angin basah terasa kentara saat melalui jalan lengang itu. Penerangan yang sangat tak layak memperburuk suasana sekitar yang terasa sunyi.

Naruto menunduk lemah. Rambut pirangnya ia biarkan bergelung bersama angin. Ia meraba bagian dada kirinya dan meremas kausnya. "Kenapa... di sini masih terasa sakit?" bisiknya lirih pada dirinya sendiri.

Ingin rasanya ia kembali menangis, meraung sekeras-kerasnya hingga ia puas. Tapi ia sudah tidak mau menumpahkan air matanya lagi. Sebanyak apa pun air mata yang ia berikan, tak akan membuat pemuda Uchiha itu kembali padanya.

Naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya, melirik jam tangan kecil yang melingkar manis di lengannya. Ia menghela nafas berat saat matanya mendapati jarum jamnya hampir mengarah pukul tengah malam.

Dengan langkah gontai ia menghampiri sisi jalan raya. Yang nampak di sana hanyalah kekosongan dan kegelapan yang tak berujung.

Gelap...

Kini Naruto baru merasakan kengerian pada warna pekat itu, ketakutan dan khawatiran akan kegelapan yang perlahan dapat menyelusup ke dalam hatinya yang dingin.

Naruto memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, mencari kehangatan yang tersisa di sana. Getaran halus terasa pada saku rok yang ia kenakan. Naruto melirik sakunya lalu menarik keluar handphone merahnya.

Ada pesan masuk.

_From : Nee__-chan_

_Ka__mu sudah pulang? Aku masih di luar, jadi nanti pintunya jangan kau kunci! Pulang nanti aku mau __menceritakan sesuatu padamu._

Naruto hanya menyunggingkan senyum kecut. Ia segera membalas pesan singkat dari kakaknya.

_To : Nee-chan_

_Maaf, Nee-chan! Mungkin hari ini aku juga akan pulang telat. __Sampai ketemu nanti! Jangan lupa ceritakan 'sesuatu' itu padaku nanti! :D_

Setelah mengembalikan hendphone ke dalam sakunya, Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di atas aspal jalan raya, menunggu keberuntungan kalau-kalau tengah malam begini masih ada angkutan umum yang lewat.

Matanya sudah terasa berat. Kantuk pun mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya yang sudah terasa letih. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Naruto terus memperjuangkan kesadarannya agar tetap terjaga.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, apa yang telah menjadi penantian yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba. Dari kejauhan terdengar suara deru mesin motor yang kian mendekat. Cahaya dari lampu motor membelah kegelapan yang mengklaim sepenuhnya atas jalanan gelap nan sepi itu.

Mata yang sebelumnya sudah terasa ditarik paksa oleh keinginan untuk segera terpejam langsung membuka lebar dengan penuh suka cita. Naruto buru-buru berdiri dan berlari ke bagian tengah jalan tersebut sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Sesuai dengan keinginannya, motor itu pun berhenti. Si pemilik motor melepaskan helm merah yang dipakainya. Rambut merah batanya ia kibaskan ke udara dengan bebas, lalu menatap sebal si gadis pirang yang langsung menghampirinya.

"Apa Anda berniat bunuh diri?" tanya pemuda itu polos dengan wajah datar.

Naruto mengembungkan pipinya, "uhh.. tidak!" lalu ia berlari ke arah belakang pemuda itu dan langsung menaiki jok penumpang di bagian belakang motor.

Pemuda itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu menoleh ke arah belakang, "maaf─"

"Tenang! Kalau sudah sampai rumah nanti pasti aku bayar!" potong Naruto sambil menepuk punggung pemuda itu.

"Tapi ak─."

"Tolong antarkan aku ke taman yang ada di blok M, ya!" selaknya lagi tanpa membiarkan pemuda itu meneruskan kalimatnya.

Pemuda berambut merah itu diam, namun akhirnya ia pasrah dan mengangguk pelan.

Naruto tersenyum senang, "oke, ayo jalan!" serunya semangat.

Pemuda itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan sebelum mengenakan helmnya. Setelah menghidupkan kembali mesin motornya, ia pun membawa motornya ke tempat tujuan sesuai perintah 'wanita tak dikenal' yang sedang duduk manis di belakangnya.

"Kalau sudah malam begini cari taksi di sini susah sekali, ya?" celetuk Naruto memulai topik, "untung masih ada tukang ojek dijam-jam seperti ini!" timpalnya lagi.

Pemuda yang sedang memegang kendali atas kendaraan yang dibawanya melirik motor ninja-nya sekilas. Dari sudut manakah motor kesayangannya yang setiap hari selalu ia sikat bersih itu terlihat seperti motor seorang tukang ojek?

Sang pengemudi hanya dapat menahan suara tawanya. Pundaknya yang agak bergetar terlihat jelas oleh Naruto yang persis berada di belakangnya.

"Kenapa?"

Pemuda itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan alis yang saling bertaut.

Hening memeluk keduanya. Dua puluh menit dihabiskan oleh sunyi. Naruto sedikit menggigil saat angin menyapa lekuk lehernya yang tanpa perlindungan.

"Ah! Stoop!" Naruto menepuk-nepuk punggung pemuda itu, "itu tamannya!" Jari telunjuknya menunjuk sebuah taman yang ada di sisi kiri jalan.

Setelah tepat berada di depan pintu taman, pemuda berambut merah itu menghentikan laju motornya. Naruto turun dari kursi belakang dan merapikan kuncir rambutnya yang agak sedikit berantakan.

"Maaf. Aku harus bayar berapa?" tanya Naruto sambil mengeluarkan sebuah dompet animal unik berwarna hijau dari dalam sakunya. Dari balik helm merahnya pemuda itu terkekeh kecil. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran.

Pemuda itu melepas helmnya, "tidak perlu," jawabnya datar, "aku hanya seorang pelajar yang dituduh sebagai 'tukang ojek' yang melintas tengah malam."

Sesaat rahang Naruto hampir terlihat seperti lepas dari tempatnya. "HIIEE!" jeritnya lebay sambil menatap pemuda yang ada di hadapannya dengan tatapan horror.

.

_Pertemuan kembali kita pasti hanyalah keisengan belaka malaikat saja_

_Semuanya dimulai bagaikan sebuah pertemuan di ujung jalan._

.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

ToBeContinue

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

Huweeng.. kena WeBe lagiih!

Dan akhirnya malah jadi nunggak fanfic lainnya lagiih.. ToT

Gomen banget untuk 'My lil Brother is My Fiance' dan 'My Flat Senpai'-nya. Saya stuck di chapter itu aja, belum dapet bayangan yang cocok X,(

Tapi keduanya dalam masa pengerjaan, kok! Sekali lagi, maafkan saya :,Q

.

Minta review-nya, ya, minna!


	2. Chapter 2

**Naara : **Ada kabar kalo Kishimoto sekarang telah tewas. For real? Gak ikhlas iih! Naruto beluman kelar gitu.. *disambit bagong*

**Pair** : SasuNaru/GaaNaru, ItaDei/SasoDei

**Genre** : Romance/General

**Disclaimer : **Kayaknya Kishimoto masih belum ngikhlasin Naruto pada saya..

**Age** : Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto : 16 tahun

Itachi, Sasori, Deidara : 18 tahun

.

**Enjoy!**

.

.

**Cinta itu Gila**

**By Naara Akira**

**WARNING : **OOC , AU, GaJe,

Don't like don't read!

Chapter 2

.

"Eh?" Deidara menatap layar handphone-nya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

Sasori menoleh ke arah Deidara bersama dengan sebuah gelembung balon ciptaannya yang super besar. Wajah polosnya mengisyaratkan sebuah pertanyaan pada Deidara.

Deidara memasukkan kembali handphone-nya ke dalam saku. "Ah, bukan apa-apa. Adikku belum pulang ke rumah. Pergi ke mana, ya, dia?" tanya Deidara pada dirinya sendiri.

Sasori mengangguk, "hnn─."

SPLOPH...

Mendadak balon besar yang ada di mulut Sasori pecah. Pecahan permen lengket beraroma blueberry itu melekat lebar di seluruh permukaan kulit wajah Sasori. Deidara mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dengan wajah cengo.

"Uh... sial," Sasori menggumam sebal sambil mencabuti permen karet yang merekat di sekitar wajah putihnya dengan gerakan asal dan liar.

"Hmph!" Kedua pipi bulat Deidara mengembung, "buhahahaha!"

Pemuda berambut merah itu mendelik ke arah Deidara yang sedang meringkuk memegangi perutnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah konyol Sasori secara tidak beradab.

"Sama sekali nggak lucu!"

Setengah mati Deidara berusaha menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasori, "ta−tapi sungguh menggelikan! Hahahaha!" Ia terus terpingkal sambil memegangi perutnya yang mulai terasa nyeri. "Ukh! Aduuh.. gawat. A─aku bisa mati, nih. Hihihi." Kedua kakinya menghentak-hentak kegelian di atas rerumputan.

Sasori memilih untuk diam dan mengacuhkan Deidara. Setelah selesai dengan insiden permen karet dan yakin wajahnya sudah bersih, tangannya kembali mengaduk-aduk kantung plastik putih dan mengeluarkan sebatang cokelat.

Deidara menyeka sebutir air mata yang menyembul di sudut matannya. "Hee... kamu suka banget makan, ya?" Sesekali suara kekehan gelinya terdengar.

Sasori memasukan sebatang cokelat itu ke dalam mulutnya tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Deidara.

"Nggak takut gemuk?" tanya Deidara penasaran. Kedua tangannya ia pakai untuk menopang dagunya.

"Aku nggak mudah gemuk," jawab Sasori sekenanya. Deidara mengangguk sambil memandang takjub wajah Sasori yang mulus tanpa gumpalan lemak di bagian tak penting, atau pun sebiji jerawat yang muncul di atas kulit wajahnya yang terlihat sehalus porselen.

"Hmm~ kamu ini ajaib, ya. Tapi enak banget punya badan kayak kamu!" Deidara mengembangkan senyum manisnya.

Sasori diam, terpaku memandang wajah sumringah Deidara. Entah merasa terpesona atau terhina dengan celetukan barusan. Tanpa sadar, warna pirang yang selalu ia anggap warna paling norak dan aneh terlihat begitu cantik, begitu menawan saat melihat rambut pirang Deidara meliuk-liuk bebas tertiup angin.

"Apa?" tanya Deidara. Tangan kanannya ia kibas-kibaskan tepat di depan wajah Sasori.

Pemuda itu segera terbangun dari lamunannya, kemudian menggeleng. Deidara masih menatap wajahnya bingung.

Jemari lentik Deidara terulur meraih poni rambut Sasori. Pemuda itu agak sedikit tersentak di balik wajah datarnya.

"Masih ada permen karet di sini," Deidara membuang gumpalan kecil yang menempel pada rambut merah Sasori ke sembarang tempat. "Yup, sekarang sudah bersih!" ucapnya riang sambil mengacak-acak rambut merah Sasori.

Pemuda itu sedikit menggeser kepalanya, menjauhkan tangan Deidara dari kepalanya. "Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak anjing."

"Kamu merasa begitu? Wah~ aku nggak bilang begitu, lho!" Deidara terkekeh geli. "Oh, ada sisa cokelatmu."

Sasori kembali membatu saat jemari lembut Deidara menyapu sisi bibirnya. Ibu jarinya terasa dingin, namun lembut.

Wanita itu terus tersenyum, terkadang suara tawa kecilnya terdengar lucu. Iseng, Deidara mencubit pipi pemuda itu.

"Dasar rakus."

Sasori menarik pelan tangan Deidara, menjauh dari wajahnya.

"Sudah larut. Nggak seharusnya kamu ada di sini. Sebaiknya kamu pulang." Sasori bangkit dari ayunan hijau yang didudukinya dan menarik tangan Deidara, "biar aku antar," tawar Sasori.

Deidara mengangguk. Ia menurut begitu saja saat Sasori membawanya keluar dari area taman dengan menggandeng tangannya.

Deidara terdiam. Ia mulai berpikir, dan menganggap segalanya sebagai misteris. Terutama tentang wajahnya yang kian memerah. Pandangan matanya tak bisa lepas dari punggung tegap Sasori yang berjalan di depannya.

"Rumahmu di mana?" tanya Sasori memecah lamunan Deidara.

Wanita itu menunjuk sebuah belokan jalan yang ada di sisi kanannya. "Nggak jauh dari sana," jawabnya.

Sasori mengangguk dan menggiring wanita yang ada dalam genggamannya ke arah yang ditunjuk Deidara.

Kembali, Deidara menundukan kepalanya dalam diam. Matanya nampak terbelalak. Perlahan tangan kirinya meraba dadanya sendiri. Terasa sekali gerakan jantungnya yang menggebuk-gebuk keras di dalam sana.

'Perasaan apa ini?'

Mata birunya melirik tangan kanannya yang tenggelam dalam genggaman tangan Sasori. Telapak tangan besar itu terasa dingin, namun sangat nyaman dan menenangkan baginya.

'Mungkinkah...'

.

"Ini." Pemuda bermata emerald itu menyerahkan sekaleng kopi hangat yang dibelinya dari mesin penjual minuman kepada Naruto.

Naruto menerimanya dengan perasaan tak enak hati. "Te─terima kasih banyak," jawabnya canggung.

Pemuda itu mengangguk lalu duduk bersebelahan dengan Naruto di kursi taman. Ia segera menegak isi kaleng berwarna cokelat yang ada di tangannya setelah membuka tutupnya.

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama. Naruto menunduk, sesekali melirik wajah tenang pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Umm.. anu, ma─maaf!" ucap Naruto penuh dengan penyesalan. Kepalanya menunduk sebagai syarat yang meyakinkan ucapannya pada pemuda tersebut. Tubuhnya sedikit menyerong ke sebelah kanan, menghadap sosok yang ada di sisinya.

Pemuda itu pun menoleh ke arah Naruto, "kamu masih memikirkan soal itu?" tanyanya.

"Habis..." Naruto memainkan kaleng kopinya yang belum ia buka.

Pemuda itu menghela nafasnya. "Sudahlah, lupakan saja," ucapnya datar, "lagipula aku memang sedang jalan-jalan di sekitar sini," tambahnya. Kaleng kosong yang ada di tangan kanannya ia buang ke tempat sampah yang ada di sebelahnya.

Naruto menolehkan wajahnya. "Malam-malam begini?" tanyanya heran.

"Bosan di rumah terus."

"Oh," tanggap Naruto.

Merasa kaleng kopinya mulai mendingin, Naruto pun membuka kaleng itu dan meminumnya selagi hangat.

Pemuda itu menatap lekat wajah Naruto. "Lebih baik urungkan saja niatmu," katanya, "kamu sedang menyusun rencana untuk bunuh diri, 'kan?" lanjutnya lagi.

Sukses besar. Naruto langsung menyemburkan kopi hangat yang saat itu sedang diminumnya.

"Ti─tidak!" jawabnya sewot sembari menyeka tetesan air kopi yang membasahi sekitar mulutnya.

"Kabur dari rumah?"

"Bukan!"

"..." Pemuda itu diam sesaat, nampak berpikir. "Tersesat?"

"Salah! Bukan semuanya!" dengus Naruto kesal.

"Atau−"

"Kamu ini.." Naruto menepuk dahinya frustasi.

Pemuda itu akhirnya diam, menyerah. Sunyi kembali menyusup di antara keduanya.

Naruto memandangnya heran. "Kamu nggak mau tahu alasanku?" tanyanya, rada mengharap.

"Aku nggak mau memaksa. Cuma akan membuatmu merasa terpaksa dan tambah tertekan," jawabnya.

Bibir Naruto mengerucut, "padahal tadi kamu maksa main asal tebak, 'kan!" Kedua tangannya melipat di depan dada.

Pemuda itu menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit malam. Hanya diisi oleh awan mendung. Pekat dan kelam, tidak mengizinkan bintang untuk turut tampil.

"Tapi kalau kamu butuh teman untuk bercerita, katakan saja. Aku cukup baik sebagai seorang pendengar," ucapnya, kemudian ia melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Naruto balik terdiam. Ia ikut mendongak ke angkasa, mencari suatu objek yang sedang dipandangi pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto tanpa memandang wajah pemuda itu.

"Itu pun kalau kamu nggak keberatan menceritakan masalahmu pada orang asing sepertiku."

Naruto menggeleng sambil tersenyum lalu menatap wajah pemuda yang ada di sebelahnya. Ia menjulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah pemuda itu. Raut wajah tampannya jelas sekali terlihat bingung.

"Oke, namaku Uzumaki Naruto!" ucapnya ceria. Mata birunya terlihat berbinar di sekeliling kegelapan tanpa sinar bulan yang menerangi mereka. "Nah, kamu sudah kenal aku, kan?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum, lalu menyambut uluran tangan Naruto, "Gaara."

.

_Aku tidah tahu apa yang harus kuperbuat dengan perasaan ini_

_Terlalu berharga, h__ingga malah membuatku bingung_

_Hatiku memburu bagaikan tertiup angin berdebu di jalan ini._

.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

ToBeContinue

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

_Big thanks to_ : **Vii no Kitsune, nadeshiko ama, Uzumaki Andin, Surenaruchan, eiki, ThELittleOraNgE, Sugiura Misaki, Lady Spain, Hikari Yuki, Luchiver Rie chan, Vytachi W.F, Toushirou no Hanabi, Vipris, NaMizu no Mai, naomi aria, RonNi.**

Maaf belum bisa saya balas satu persatu (jitak temen yang dari tadi ngerengek minta pulang dari warnet). Saran dan kritik akan ditampung dengan senang hati. Jadi, sok atuh ripiunya *sok sunda deh!*


	3. Chapter 3

**Naara **: Happy B'day, Sas! Saya berikan fanfic asem ini padamu~

**Sasuke **: Gue?

**Naara** : =.= …. Sasori, dodol#plak!#

Btw,big thanks to :**CCloveRuki****, ****ThELittleOraNgE****, ****Fujikaze Akira****, Uzumaki Andin, Vii no Kitsune, ****The Sirius of Black Daria****, Yashina Uzumaki.**

Saya sungguh sayang kalian semua^^ *diludahin bareng-bareng* Maaf jikalau diriku baru nimbul sekarang ini :Q

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**Naruto (c) by Kishimoto Masashi**

**Cinta itu Gila (c) by Naara Akira**

**WARNING : **AU,OOC, Mistype bertebaran, Ancur, Kompor meledug! SasuNaru/GaaNaru, ItaDei/SasoDei?

Don't like don't read!

Chapter 3

.

"Selamat tidur!" ucap Deidara sebelum Sasori melangkah lebih jauh meninggalkan rumahnya.

Sasori menganggukkan kepalanya lalu melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh ke arah Deidara.

Langkahnya perlahan melamban, hingga akhirnya terhenti. Sesaat ia terdiam. Rambutnya makin terlihat menyala di bawah keremangan lampu jalan.

Kaki kirinya menyerong ke kanan. Ia berbalik, menghadap ke arah Deidara. "Hei," panggil Sasori sebelum melewati tikungan jalan yang agak gelap.

Deidara sedikit mengangkat dagunya. Mata birunya agak menyipit, berusaha menangkap sosok pemuda itu yang berdiri di kejauhan sana. Wajah Sasori nampak samar tertutup bayangan poni merahnya. "Jangan buang waktumu untuk menangisi orang itu lagi. Kau tahu, wajah wanita yang sedang menangis itu benar-benar jelek."

Urat kemarahan terbentuk jelas di pelipis kiri Deidara. "Bilang apa kau barusan, eh!" ledaknya. Suaranya menggema memenuhi sudut jalanan kosong.

Sasori tertawa, jelas sekali itu terdengar oleh Deidara. Namun disela amarahnya, tersirat pula rasa senang saat mendengar suara kekehan pemuda itu. Sesaat rasa sesal muncul. Ia kesal sekali, lekuk wajah tertawa pemuda itu tidak dapat tertangkap pandangannya.

Sasori pun melangkah menjauh. "Selamat tinggal, nona cengeng." Ia kembali melambai ringan sambil melangkah menjauh. Lalu tertelan kegelapan di balik tikungan jalan.

Deidara tidak menjawab. Matanya terpesona akan senyuman Sasori yang nampak samar tertutup bayang-bayang gelap. Ia mengepal kedua tangannya di depan dada. Debar jantungnya kembali terasa, lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Akhh! Dasar idiot!" Deidara membuka kembali pagar rumahnya dengan gusar dan berlari menuju tikungan jalan gelap, di mana sosok Sasori menghilang.

'Aku masih ingin berbicara lebih banyak lagi!'

Deidara menyipit kesal. Baru sekarang ia merasa takut kehilangan, takut kalau mereka takkan berjumpa lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Dengan nafas memburu, Deidara segera menerobos belokan gelap itu. Ia berhenti, berusaha mengatur nafasnya dan membuatnya kembali normal. Matanya bergerak liar menelusuri setiap sudut jalan. Seorang pun tak nampak di sana. Sosok Sasori tak dapat ia temukan.

Deidara menjatuhkan dirinya yang terasa lemas di atas aspal dingin. Kepalanya tertunduk. Kedua tangannya meremas jeans cokelat yang dipakainya.

"Aku− masih ingin melihatnya... bertemu dengannya..." Air mata hampir menetes dari mata birunya. Namun lengannya bergerak cepat, buru-buru menyekanya sebelum tumpah.

"Kalau pun pertemuan malam ini adalah takdir, apa kami masih akan dipertemukan kembali?"

.

"Ceritamu rumit sekali. Aku sulit menangkap," celoteh Gaara sambil merebahkan dirinya di atas rerumputan dingin tepat di sebelah kursi panjang yang Naruto duduki.

"Aku sudah menjelaskannya sesingkat dan semudah yang aku bisa tahu!" sewot Naruto sembari menggosok-gosok matanya yang kembali bercucuran air mata saat menceritakan ulang kejadian yang menimpanya beberapa jam lalu.

Gaara memejamkan kelopak matanya, "cinta itu sungguh rumit. Makanya aku nggak suka terlibat di dalamnya," katanya.

Naruto mengangguk setuju. Ia bangkit dari kursinya, lalu ikut duduk di atas rumput bersebelahan dengan Gaara. "Memang kau nggak pernah jatuh cinta?" tanyanya penasaran.

Gaara membuka perlahan kedua kelopak matanya. Bias cahaya emeraldnya nampak menyala-nyala di bawah siraman cahaya bulan yang sedikit tertutup awan kelam. Wajah Naruto mendadak memanas melihat kilau cantik yang terpantul dari mata pemuda yang baru dikenalnya malam itu.

"Nggak."

Suara pekikan ringan meluncur mulus. "Sama sekali? Bohong, ah!" Naruto tetap ngotot.

"Entahlah. Aku sama sekali nggak paham apakah itu cinta atau cuma sekedar rasa kagum." Suara beratnya hilang tertelan tiupan angin beku. Namun bisikan halus itu mampu tertangkap oleh pendengaran gadis berambut pirang yang ada di sebelahnya.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, "siapa?" selidiknya.

Gaara menoleh, "kau mau tahu?"

"C─cuma penasaran.." sahut Naruto gelagapan. "Y-ya, sudah! Nggak diberi tahu juga nggak apa-apa! Hmpf!" Wajah mungilnya menghentak ke sisi lain untuk menghindari tatapan intimidasi dari si_ reddish_.

Dengan wajah bingung, Gaara kembali menatap langit malam, "Ibuku..." jawabnya.

Naruto menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Hah?" Ia ternganga, membuat mulutnya makin lama terlihat makin melebar.

"Ya. Orang itu adalah ibuku." Pandangan Gaara beralih menatap wajah cengo Naruto. "Aneh?" tanyanya, niat nggak niat.

Naruto menggeleng cepat. "Nggak. Menurutku kita semua pasti memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap orang tua masing-masing. Perasaan sayang atau nggak bisa melepaskan ikatan darinya, semacam itu," jelas Naruto.

Gaara mengangguk polos. "Begitu?" Naruto membalasnya dengan senyuman. "Kurasa ada orang lain yang aku cintai selain ibuku," tambahnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto sedikit antusias.

Gaara kembali memejamkan kelopak matanya, "pamanku..."

"Hmph!"

Gaara langsung membuka kelopak matanya saat mendengar kekehan Naruto. Ia terbangun dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk dengan menopang tubuhnya menggunakan kedua tangannya di masing-masing sisi tubuhnya. "Salah lagi, ya?"

Naruto menggeleng lagi, "kau benar-benar polos. Jarang aku bisa ketemu orang sepertimu."

Gaara tetap diam dan menatapnya heran, tidak menganggap ucapan Naruto sebagai hinaan untuknya.

Naruto kembali terkekeh, "mungkin perasaan yang kau rasakan hanyalah sekedar rasa cinta karena adanya suatu ikatan yang terjalin antara kau dengan pamanmu, atau ibumu. Seperti ikatan dalam keluarga. Ku yakin, kita semua pasti memiliki keterkaitan seperti itu," terang Naruto.

Gaara kembali mengerutkan keningnya, "sama saja, 'kan?"

"Yah, memang sama, sih. Tapi berbeda dalam arti lain. Antara rasa cinta karena ikatan batin dengan keluarga, dan rasa cinta karena ikatan yang sudah ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya canggung. Ia kurang pintar mendeskripsikan hal-hal seperti ini. Memang bukan bidang keahlian baginya.

Deskripsi barusan sama sekali tidak membantu. Terlihat dari wajah Gaara yang masih menatapnya tidak terdeteksi tanda-tanda pemahaman.

"Hm, susah juga, ya. Seperti yang kau katakan sebelumnya, hubungan semacam itu sungguh rumit." Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Contoh simpelnya, saat kau berada dekat dengan seseorang yang bukan keluargamu, apa kau pernah merasakan sesuatu yang aneh terjadi di dalam sini?" Telapak tangan mungil Naruto menyentuh bagian tengah dadanya sendiri, menimbulkan makin banyak kerutan di dahi Gaara. "Akan terasa sebuah ruang besar yang anehnya menyesakan namun sangat menyenangkan di dalam sini hanya dengan menatapnya saja, atau pun saat menemukan senyumnya yang dia berikan untukmu. Mungkin seperti itu.."

Gaara menghirup udara dalam-dalam, lalu menghembusnya secara keras. "Ternyata memang rumit," ucapnya. Kemudian ia kembali menoleh pada Naruto, "tapi rasanya aku bisa sedikit menangkap maksudmu."

Naruto tersenyum, "bagus!"

Melihat Naruto tersenyum polos, mau tak mau Gaara ikut mengembangkan senyum kecilnya. Dia pun mulai sedikit menangkap pelajaran yang baru di dapatnya dari gadis pirang yang masih terkekeh di sisinya. Sebelah tangannya yang terasa beku meraba dada bagian kirinya. Terasa sekali pukulan keras yang bertubi-tubi menghantam rusuknya dari dalam, membuatnya begitu sesak. Namun segalanya terasa menyenangkan baginya. Perutnya mendapat sentuhan geli tiap kali kedua pasang emeraldnya menangkap sosok ceria yang ditemuinya beberapa jam lalu.

Sungguh, Gaara benar-benar tidak memahami apa itu kata 'cinta'.

Pemuda itu terus menatap si pirang, tanpa sadar mengagumi sosok tersebut yang terlihat bercahaya dalam gelap malam yang beku, hingga Naruto akhirnya menyadari sepasang mata hijau yang menyorot wajah gembiranya, dan kemudian menoleh ke arah Gaara.

"Apa kau juga..." Kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut pemuda itu menggantung, membiarkan Naruto menunggu dengan raut wajah penasaran. "... pernah merasakan−"

Mendadak lonceng besar yang ada di tengah-tengah taman berdentang keras. Burung-burung kecil yang tengah terlelap di pepohonan sekitar lonceng pun beterbangan liar.

"Akh! Bikin kaget saja!" gerutu Naruto sambil meraba dadanya sendiri.

Gaara melirik ponsel-nya yang bersembunyi di balik saku jaketnya. "Sudah pukul tiga pagi. Sebaiknya kita segera pergi sebelum dituduh macam-macam oleh petugas kebersihan taman ini." Gaara bangkit dari posisi nyamannya. "Aku akan antar sampai rumahmu."

Masih ada gurat bingung dan penasaran di wajah cantik itu, namun pada akhirnya Naruto mengangguk dan mengikuti Gaara menuju motornya yang ia letakkan tak jauh dari pintu masuk taman.

.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Gaara!" ucap Naruto tulus seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan, "kalau nggak ada kau, mungkin aku sudah tidur di pinggir jalan."

Gaara mengangguk. "Terima kasih juga atas penjelasannya mengenai.. cinta..." ucapnya pelan, makin terdengar pelan di bagian akhirnya. Naruto terkekeh kecil.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." Gaara telah siap dengan kemudi motor merahnya.

"Gaara, tunggu..." Naruto menarik lengan jaket cokelat yang dikenakan Gaara. "Ka─kalau aku butuh pendengar yang baik sepertimu, bagaimana caranya aku menghubungimu?" Naruto menunduk. Kedua tangannya meremas pintu gerbang besi rumahnya. Andai saja wajahnya itu tumisan, pasti sudah hampir hangus karena terlalu lama dimasak.

Pemuda berambut merah itu tersenyum dari balik helm merahnya yang menutupi seluruh warna bata rambutnya. Tangan putihnya menepuk kepala Naruto yang tengah tertunduk malu.

"Kalau kau mau, tunggu saja di taman tadi. Pukul tujuh malam, aku pasti ke sana."

Naruto tersenyum sumringah lalu mengangguk senang. "Awas saja kalau kau bohong!" ancamnya. Gaara tak menjawab. Wajah dinginnya menyunggingkan senyuman kecil. Naruto melambaikan tangannya saat motor merah pemuda itu melesat meninggalkannya semakin jauh.

Dengan langkah malas, ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia memasukan kunci duplikat pada lubang pintu, lalu menarik kenop besi tersebut.

"Aku pulang," ucap Naruto pelan. Ia yakin betul kalau kakaknya sudah tidur sejak tadi. Bagaimana tidak, sekarang sudah subuh.

Karena ruangan terlalu gelap untuk dilalui, Naruto meraba dinding untuk menjamah saklar lampu. Rumah itu mendadak menjadi terang benderang di sinari cahaya lampu setelah jari telunjuknya menekan tombol bulat yang ada di sisi pintu masuk.

"Uwaaaa!" Naruto memekik kaget saat melihat seonggok buntalan putih di sudut ruangan. "Kakak!" Ia langsung menghampiri kakaknya yang sedang duduk dengan balutan selimut tebal.

"Dari mana saja kau, bocah sialan?" tanya Deidara lesu. Naruto hanya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya sambil nyengir garing.

Deidara menatapnya sebal, sampai akhirnya bibir bawah gadis itu bergetar dan menciptakan suara isak kecil.

Naruto langsung panik dan berjongkok di hadapan Deidara, "Kena−ada apa? Kumohon jangan menangis! Aku janji nggak akan pulang telat lagi," pinta Naruto sambil memeluk tubuh Deidara yang masih juga sesenggukan.

"Siapa yang sedang menangisimu, idiot!" comel Deidara. Naruto langsung melepaskan pelukannya dengan pandangan bingung dan agak melas. "Hari ini−hiks... aku putus sama Itachi..."

Seketika Naruto merasakan sakit di dadanya, terasa seperti ditikam oleh belati raksasa. Ia mengerti perasaan Deidara, karena pada malam yang sama Sasuke melakukan hal yang serupa.

"Kakak..." Naruto menepuk pelan punggung Deidara, "sudah, jangan diingat lagi, ya. Lupakan saja Itachi-san. Mungkin dia memang bukan yang terbaik untukmu." Naruto kembali merengkuh tubuh Deidara. Sebelah tangannya mengusap-usap punggung kakaknya.

"Aku sudah melupakan pria brengsek itu," sahut Deidara tak berperasaan. Spontan mata biru Naruto membelo lalu melepas dekapannya dari Deidara.

"Terus kenapa kakak malah menangis?" tanya Naruto sewot, benar-benar tidak paham dengan jalan pikiran kakak satu-satunya itu.

Deidara menunduk, "di taman tadi aku bertemu seorang pemuda. Tukang makan yang rakus dan bermulut tajam," Deidara tersenyum kecut, "tapi dia baik. Dia terus menemani dan menyemangatiku. Yah... bisa lebih baik dibilang meledekku, sih. Tapi aku senang berada di dekatnya."

Naruto mengangguk mendengarkan cerita Deidara. "Siapa dia?"

"Namanya Sasori. Cuma itu yang aku tahu," jawab Deidara lesu, "aku lupa tanyakan alamat atau nomor teleponnya." Deidara menunduk, siap mewek lagi.

"Ah! Kakak jatuh cinta padanya, ya?" tanyanya to the point.

Deidara sempat bengong, namun dengan polosnya ia langsung mengangguk yakin.

Naruto tersenyum, "kalau takdir, pasti kalian berdua akan bertemu lagi," Naruto menepuk kedua pundak kakaknya, menyalurkan semangatnya pada Deidara.

Deidara ikut tersenyum, "begitu?"

Naruto mengangguk semangat.

"Nee... hari ini aku juga pisah dengan Sasuke," ucap Naruto. Kedua mata sapphire-nya terpejam lembut.

Mata biru Deidara melebar seketika mendengar ucapan adiknya. Benar-benar suatu kebetulan untuk dua orang kakak-beradik Uzumaki kehilangan kekasih mereka secara bersamaan yang kebetulan pula keduanya kakak-beradik Uchiha.

"Jadi anak ayam tengik itu membuangmu?" sewot Deidara sangar. Benar-benar tidak punya hati.

"Ahaha, nggak apa. Toh, sekarang aku sudah nggak sedih lagi," sahut Naruto. Cengiran yang ia paksakan seceria mungikn tersungging di wajah lucunya. "Soalnya tadi aku ketemu dengan Gaara. Dia membantu banyak. Selain kasih tumpangan gratis, dia juga pendengar yang lumayan baik."

Deidara mengengguk-anggukan kepalanya, "jadi dari tadi kamu berdua saja dengan dia? Hei, seperti apa orangnya?" tanya Deidara penasaran. Senyum jahil mengembang di wajah cantiknya. Entah sudah pergi ke mana air mata dan rasa sedihnya beberapa detik lalu.

"Hmm, hehe. Orangnya benar-benar polos. Aku banyak bercerita, dan minta pendapat padanya. Tapi dia malah bilang cinta itu rumit, dan berakhir dengan aku yang menasihatinya. Hehehe." Naruto malah tertawa mengingat betapa lugunya wajah Gaara saat itu.

Deidara tersenyum, menyadari raut kesedihan di wajah adiknya telah terhempas. "Syukurlah kalau kau sudah nggak sedih lagi. Kuharap anak benama Gaara itu orang yang tepat untukmu!"

Bagai tersiram air panas, wajah tan Naruto melepuh dengan guratan merah yang muncul di sana-sini. "Kakak~!" rengeknya manja. Pipi bulatnya mengembang.

Deidara tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Naruto, "kita ini memang benar-benar kakak-beradik kompak, ya?"

.

Pelan-pelan Gaara membuka double door rumahnya. Anehnya, sudah hampir jam empat pagi begini rumahnya masih terang. Bukan kebiasaan kedua kakaknya bangun tengah subuh begini. Mata emeraldnya menemukan siluet seseorang yang nampak di ruang tengah.

"Yo~, sepupu!" sapa sosok itu dari balik sofa besar yang ada di ruang keluarga. Televisi berukuran 46' inc di ruangan itu menyala.

Gaara menyipit sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Sedang apa di sini?" tanyanya tajam pada sang sepupu.

Sasori tak menatap wajah Gaara. Matanya terus tertumpu pada cake besar yang sedang ia potong di atas meja. "Kenapa bicaramu begitu? Boleh 'kan aku main ke rumah sepupu sendiri? Tadi kebetulan aku lewat daerah sisi. Sekalian mampir saja ke mari."

Gaara ikut duduk di sofa lainnya yang ada di ruang tersebut. "Cuma orang sinting yang berkunjung pagi-pagi buta begini," ketus Gaara. Sasori tertawa lalu memasukan potongan cake strawberry ke dalam mulutnya.

"Jam segini baru pulang, kamu habis dari mana?" tanya Sasori.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Sasori cuma meng-oh sambil melahap potongan cakenya. "Tahu tidak? Tadi aku ketemu seorang gadis berambut pirang. Dia duduk sendirian di taman malam-malam," ujar Sasori. Merasa kata pirang disebut-sebut, Gaara langsung melirik wajah Sasori. "Dia sedang putus cinta," lanjut Sasori, kembali memasukan potongan lainnya ke dalam mulut.

Sesaat Gaara teringat dengan Naruto, "berkuncir dua?" tanya Gaara.

Sasori menggeleng, "rambutnya diikat satu. Hm~ tumben amat kamu tertarik membicarakan wanita. Nee~ Ada apa, ada apa? Ceritakan saja pada kakak~," goda Sasori sambil mencaplok potongan terakhir cakenya.

Gaara mendengus lalu bangkit, melangkah menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua. "Karena hari ini aku juga bertemu dengan gadis berambut pirang yang menceramahiku macam-macam tentang cinta," bisik Gaara, namun tertangkap jelas oleh indera pendengaran Sasori.

"Hmh? Benarkah? Berarti kita ini benar-benar sepupu paling kompak sedunia, ya! Jalan nasib kita, kok, sama banget, sih!" sahut Sasori pede.

"Hanya kebetulan saja," timpal Gaara cepat sebelum ia menutup pintu kamarnya.

Selama beberapa saat Sasori termangu memperhatikan pintu kamar Gaara yang baru saja ditutup. Kemudian ia menolehkan kepalanya kembali ke arah tumpukan pop corn yang ada di meja tanpa menyentuhnya.

"Mungkin memang sudah saatnya kamu jatuh cinta, bodoh," ucapnya sendiri. Sebelah tangannya mengacak pelan helai merah yang ada di sisi kepalanya. "...mungkin untukku juga..."

.

_Aku mampu merasakan sentuhan lembut di hatiku_

_Karena keadaan musim yang tak tentu ini dan karena hidup yang terbatas waktunya._

_Sekalipun pelangi itu telah pudar dan menghilang,_

_aku mampu mengembangkan sayapku yang telah lama terlipat._

_Waktu yang telah berlalu tak akan kembali_

_Aku selalu merasakan desah nafasmu sepenuh hati_

_Bagai menyaksikan mimpi yang bercahaya. _

.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

ToBeContinue

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

**Naara** : Gaswat! Di kepala saya, yang muncul cuma muka ngelawaknya Xerxes Break doangan! Jadi susah membangun karakternya Saso '=.= Maaf, ya, sayang#disambit lolipop#

Maaf, kawan-kawan sekalian. Udah update lelet, chapter yang muncul sedikit pulak. Mana ceritanya alot sekaliii.. *bows*

Minta reviewnya, ya! Akan sangat membantu bila kalian bersedia memberikan masukan maupun kritik seputar cerita ini^^


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**Naruto (c) Kishimoto Masashi**

**Cinta itu Gila (c) Naara Akira**

**WARNING : **AU,OOCness, typo(s), gender bending, Sasuxfem!Naru/Gaaxfem!Naru and Itaxfem!Dei/Sasoxfem!Dei as pairing..

.

_Chapter 4_

.

Dalam sekejap mata sang penguasa hari telah beranjak dari tidur singkatnya, kembali menyapa dunia yang kini telah kembali terlilit rutinitas harian. Suara langkah sibuk mulai ramai memenuhi tiap sudut jalan, juga suara riang sapaan yang saling bersahutan. Udara musim dingin yang basah pun turut berbagi ketentraman di awal hari.

Pagi yang damai kembali datang.

Sebuah rumah berpapan nama 'Uzumaki' nampak senyap− jujur saja, ini merupakan kejadian yang teramat sangat mengherankan mengingat kebiasaan dua orang penghuninya yang selalu meributkan 'apa pun' itu di setiap paginya.

Si bungsu Uzumaki tampak berdiri di hadapan cermin besar di kamar mungilnya. Tangannya bergerak lesu membenahi simpul dasi merah seragamnya. Selesai dengan pekerjaannya, ia menatap cermin yang membiaskan refleksi dirinya dengan sempurna. Sebuah helaan nafas frustasi pun terdengar miris.

Jemarinya menyentuh bagian bawah mata kirinya yang terlihat menghitam. "Sial.." Keluhan kembali terdengar saat menemukan mata langitnya yang memerah.

Naruto bersumpah akan menuntut pertanggungjawaban pada Gaara seandainya kelak mereka kembali bertemu. Salahkan saja wajah _stoic_ pemuda bermata hijau itu yang terus menghantui pikirannya di sepanjang malam. Alhasil, gadis belia itu pun terus terjaga hingga _waker_ di kamarnya berteriak tepat di angka tujuh pagi hari.

Dan inilah reaksi yang tercipta. Wajah super kusut yang tak sedap di pandang. Suhu air di musim dingin bahkan tak mampu membuat penampakan tersebut luntur.

Wajah Deidara yang tak kalah 'berantakan' dengan adiknya mengintip dari balik pintu kayu kamar Naruto.

"Naruto, aku duluan. Aku mau ke tempat Hotaru dulu sebelum ke sekolah."

Respon anggukan singkat pun diterima Deidara sebelum gadis berkuncir satu itu siap beranjak.

"Ah, satu hal lagi." Kepala kuning berkuncir Deidara kembali muncul di ambang pintu. "Mengenai anak ayam tengik itu−," ucapnya menggantung. Yang dimaksudkan sang kakak tentu saja Sasuke, "−jangan pernah punya rencana membolos hari ini. Aku akan langsung melapor pada papa kalau sampai kau berani." Si pirang yang lebih tua dua tahun dari adiknya itu sempat melempar seringai mengejek sebelum ia melangkah menjauhi kamar Naruto.

Naruto masih berdiri di tempatnya semula, terus diam mematung hingga pintu depan rumahnya berdebam keras dibanting oleh orang yang selama ini ia panggil kakak. Helaan nafas kembali terdengar nyata, entah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya pagi hari ini.

"_Damn_.. padahal aku sempat lupa masalah itu." Sambil mengacak gemas rambut pirangnya yang tergerai bebas, ia mengerang dengan wajah penuh penyesalan. Perasaan yang sempat hilang pun kembali hinggap, membuatnya mengumpat tak jelas pada bangunan sekolah yang tak memiliki sangkut paut dengan masalah pribadinya.

Dengan gerakan yang terlampau malas Naruto menarik tas sekolahnya, berlalu menuju pintu rumahnya setelah ia mencomot roti panggang yang sudah disiapkan Deidara sebelumnya. Kalau saja jam pelajaran pertama hari ini bukan milik si katak gurun Jiraya-_sensei _yang doyan menghukum pembolos, Naruto berpikir untuk menetap di UKS sekolahnya untuk beberapa waktu.

Sembari berjalan −dengan sebongkah roti yang terapit di bibirnya− gadis bermata _sapphire_ itu merenung. Baru kemudian setelah ia ingat kembali, Sasuke tidak pernah muncul untuk mengganggu pikirannya semenjak pertemuannya dengan Gaara. Sekali pun Naruto mencoba mengingat ulang pertengkaran malam itu dengan kekas−ehem! mantan kekasihnya, selalu saja berujung dengan ingatan tentang pertemuan pertamanya dengan si _reddish_.

Mata bulat Naruto menatap langit pagi yang memiliki warna senada dengan miliknya. Surai berwarna merah kembali mengisi lamunannya. Raut wajahnya yang minim ekspresi dengan sepasang mata _emerald_ yang terkesan dingin. Dari kepingan gambar samar-samar, perlahan sosok itu berubah menjadi wujud yang lebih utuh dalam bayangan Naruto.

Pagi-pagi begini, kenapa justru wajah Gaara yang menginvasi pikirannya?

Lama-kelamaan wajah berwarna _tan_ gadis itu memerah. Menemukan fakta ganjil tersebut, ia menggeleng kepalanya kencang. Tanpa sadar membuat roti panggang di mulutnya yang tinggal separuh jatuh begitu saja.

"Akh! Dasar _pervert!_ Kenapa daritadi aku nggak bisa berhenti memikirkannya, sih!" Setelah menampar sendiri pipi gembilnya dengan alasan yang tidak jelas, ia berlari kencang dengan rona merah yang kelamaan makin terlihat jelas.

Gaara sudah benar-benar sukses mencuri segala atensinya.

.

Di sisi lain, sosok yang sejak semalam berani menyandera seluruh kesadaran seorang Uzumaki Naruto, tampak bersin saat ia hendak menyesap minumannya.

"_You okay, honey_?" tanya wanita yang duduk di sebelahnya, langsung memberikan perhatiannya pada putra bungsunya itu.

Gaara hanya mengangguk sesaat sambil menggosok hidungnya yang terasa gatal. Dua orang lainnya yang ada di seberang meja ikut menatapnya.

"_Geez_.. Makanya,hentikan kebiasaanmu yang suka tidur larut malam itu. Kau makin mirip saja dengan mendiang otou-sama." Menatap adiknya khawatir, Temari mulai melancarkan hobi rutinnya. Memberikan _kuliah_ pada adiknya itu.

"Aku tidak apa," responnya singkat, kemudian meneguk susu hangat dari gelasnya.

Pemuda lainnya terkekeh pelan. "Mengaku sajalah, otouto. Kulihat tadi pagi kau baru pulang," komentarnya.

"Diam, Kankurou."

Baru saja Karura −ibunya− hendak bertanya lebih lanjut, Gaara bangkit dari kursinya dengan tas yang ia sampirkan di bahu kirinya.

"Aku pergi dulu." Pemuda berambut merah itu mengecup lembut pipi ibunya sebelum meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Otouto," Kankuro menginterupsi langkah adiknya, "bisa tolong sekalian kau bangunkan manusia pemalas yang ada di sana?" Garpu perak dengan sebongkah dadar gulung yang menancap di sana teracung ke arah sofa besar di ruang tengah. "Kalau dia tidak segera bangun, aku akan memakan sarapan bagiannya," kelakarnya, dihadiahi sikutan keras dari wanita berkuncir empat di sebelahnya.

Gaara yang sudah separuh jalan menuju pintu rumahnya mau tak mau memutar tubuhnya, menghampiri sebuah sofa besar yang menyangga raga seseorang yang masih terlelap.

Mata hijaunya menatap sesaat sosok yang memiliki warna kepala serupa dengan miliknya. Ia mengernyit jengkel melihat kekacauan di sekitarnya. Sampah makanan dan beberapa kaleng minuman soda berserakan memenuhi karpet merah ruang keluarga.

"Bangun," desisnya tajam.

Sosok itu sama sekali tak bergerak. Serpihan _cream_ _cheese cake_ masih terlihat membekas pada sisi bibir pemuda di atas sofa tersebut, makin membuat tatapan Gaara memicing pada wajah damai sepupunya itu− Sasori.

"Kau butuh air dingin atau air panas untuk membuka matamu?" Sepatu _kets_ menyodok keras sisi tubuh Sasori. Reaksi tak terduga yang diberikan pemuda itu membuat Gaara sedikit membelalakan matanya. Masih dengan mata tertutup, Sasori mengerang tertahan. Sebelah tangannya meremat pelan dadanya yang terlihat kesulitan menemukan oksigen. Wajahnya nampak begitu menderita dengan mulutnya yang kesulitan saat mencoba untuk berbicara.

Sontak Gaara berlutut di sisi tubuh yang gemetar itu, hendak memeriksakan keadaannya. "Kau ke−"

Tangan putih yang awalnya tengah mencengkeram dada tiba-tiba beralih pada kepala Gaara, meremat helaian merah di bagian belakang kepalanya, kemudian menariknya mendekat.

_Smooch!_

Ciuman basah beraroma _cheese cake_ membekas di pipi kiri Gaara.

"Selamat pagi, sepupu." Sasori pun terbangun dari tidurnya, mengambil posisi duduk di atas sofa sambil terus terkekeh, begitu menikmati wajah terkejut sepupu yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adik sendiri.

"Kau−"

"Sudah mau berangkat ke sekolah, eh?" Sasori memotong, masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya. "Gimana kalau kuantar, Gaara-_chan_?"

Sepatu milik Gaara kembali terayun, kini menarget wajah sumringah di hadapannya. Tentu saja aset Sasori yang berharga itu harus dilindungi dari ancaman kepunahan, membuat pemiliknya meloncat santai sebelum sebuah jiplakan artistik membekas selama dua hari di wajahnya.

"Lho? Marah, ya? Manisnya−"

"Dasar homo." Gaara mendesis dingin. Ia menggunakan lengan seragamnya untuk menyeka noda beraroma manis di pipinya. Reaksi tersebut justru membuat Sasori tertawa.

"Aku 'kan hanya ingin lihat wajahmu yang membosankan itu sedikit berekspresi. Sayang, lho−" masih dengan nada bicaranya yang tenang Sasori menunjuk dahinya sendiri, "−kau bakal terlihat jauh lebih tua dari usiamu yang semestirnya kalau wajahmu terus kau lipat begitu."

Kegaduhan tersebut membuat tiga orang di ruang makan menyeruak tergesa ke ruang keluarga.

"Ada apa ini?" Wajah panik Karura menghentikan niatan Gaara untuk kembali melancarkan serangan_ kets_-nya. Kankurou terlihar ber_face palm_ ria.

Menenangkan diri sejenak, Gaara memutuskan kembali menarik tasnya yang terjatuh. Ia keluar dari rumahnya setelah memberikan dengusan kebencian serta serangan _death glare_ pada kakak sepupunya.

"Tak perlu cemas, okaa-sama. Kami hanya bercanda, seperti biasanya. Maaf sudah mengganggu sarapan kalian." Sasori tersenyum hangat pada tiga wajah di hadapannya. Ia yang sejak kecil sudah kehilangan ibunya selalu memanggil Karura dengan sebutan itu. Pemuda itu membungkuk, mulai membersihkan kekacauan yang dibuatnya sendiri.

Menghela nafas lega, Karura ikut membantu Sasori. Namun pemuda itu segera menolak dengan halus dan mengisyaratkan Temari untuk mengajaknya kembali ke ruang makan, melanjutkan sarapan khidmat mereka yang sejenak terganggu.

Kankurou yang masih tinggal menatap sepupunya itu dengan wajah prihatin.

"Serius, kalau kau mengganggu Gaara terus, anak itu lama-kelamaan akan membencimu, bodoh."

"Justru menyenangkan melihat wajah marahnya itu. Adikmu benar-benar manis."

Kankurou bergidik tanpa sadar. "Hentikan omonganmu yang persis _homosex _mesum begitu." Sasori membalasnya dengan kekehan ringan. Jeda sesaat sebelum Kankurou meneruskan. "Tapi kau benar bukan lelaki homo, kan? Aku tidak akan membiarkan adikku ka−"

"Tentu saja, idiot." Sebuah kaleng _cola_ mendarat di dahi Kankurou. "Lagipula aku sudah punya seseorang untuk dipikirkan," ucap Sasori datar sambil mengikat _trash bag_ yang telah terisi penuh.

"Hee.." Putra pertama keluarga Sabaku itu menjatuhkan dirinya di atas sofa, mulai tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan. "Seperti apa orangnya? Apa dia lebih menarik dari adikku?" Sebuah kantung sampah hitam teracung di udara, siap Sasori hantamkan pada wajah yang langsung panik. "Aku hanya bercanda!"

Sasori mendengus pelan. Ia meletakan kembali buntalan plastik hitam itu, kemudian duduk perlahan di atas karpet merah ruangan itu. Ia menopang wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan di atas kakinya yang terlipat.

"Hanya seorang wanita cengeng yang terlihat sangat jelek saat menangis."

.

"Hatchi!" Suara bersin Deidara langsung menarik perhatian Hotaru yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

Wanita dengan rambut cokelat bergelombang di sisi Deidara menarik syal kelabu di lehernya. "Pakai ini." Ia menyodorkan benda berbahan dasar wol itu pada Deidara yang tengah sibuk menggosok hidungnya yang memerah.

"Ah, _thanks_. Tapi nggak apa. Aku sehat, kok." Deidara tersenyum sambil menggeleng. Tangannya menarik benda kelabu di tangan Hotaru, melilitkannya pelan-pelan di leher sahabatnya. "Bisa-bisanya kau memberikan begitu saja benda penting begini di cuaca _extreme_ seperti ini." Deidara menusuk pelan pipi Hotaru, "ingat, kau baru saja sembuh kemarin."

Diperlakukan begitu pun Hotaru hanya mengembungkan pipinya, membuat wanita lainnya tertawa.

"Baiklah, kembali lanjutkan ceritamu yang terpotong kemarin malam."

Deidara mengernyit. "Soal apa?"

Sang lawan bicara hanya memutar bola matanya gemas. "Itu, lho! Pangeran berambut merah yang telah menyelamatkanmu semalam! Ayo ceritakan lagi!"

Melihat antusiasme sahabatnya, Deidara membekap mulut Hotaru. "Sst! Jangan keras-keras, bodoh! Haruskah kau mengumumkannya pada satu kompleks perumahan sekitar sini?" Sebuah telunjuk ramping mengatup mulutnya sendiri, mengisyaratkan Hotaru untuk menurunkan sedikit oktav suaranya.

"Hehehe, maaf, maaf." Mata kelabunya menyipit saat sebuah cengiran tercipta di wajahnya. "Jadi, di mana dia sekarang?"

Deidara mendesah sedih. "Mana kutahu."

Manik _grayish _Hotaru membelalak ringan "Kenapa−?"

"Ayolah, Hotaru. Aku sudah tidak mau membahasnya lagi."

Tersirat jelas nada kesedihan di sana, membuat Hotaru urung melanjutkan interogasinya. Ia menggenggam lembut syal yang memeluk leher jenjangnya, menatap sosok di sebelahnya dengan raut khawatir. "Kau baik-baik saja, Dei?"

Pertanyaan barusan sukses membuat bibir si pemilik mata biru mengerucut. Wajah manis berwarna _tan_ itu langsung menghadap persis di depan wajah terkejut Hotaru. "Bicara apa kau, bodoh! Apa wajahku terlihat begitu menyedihkan?" Ia menuding wajahnya sendiri dengan sorot meyakinkan.

'_Sebenarnya, sih, begitu,' _batin Hotaru sayup-sayup. Namun gadis itu memberikan senyuman maklumnya seraya menepuk ringan kepala kuning di hadapannya.

"_Well_, aku percaya padamu. Pokoknya apa pun masalah yang mengganggumu, ceritakan segalanya padamu. Kita sahabat, kan?" Senyuman sumringah Hotaru terlihat bercahaya di iris_ bluish_ Deidara. Wanita _blonde_ itu tak tahan untuk tidak memeluk sahabat kentalnya itu.

"Tentu!" Deidara memeluknya erat, membuat korban dalam lengannya kesulitan menemukan udara.

"Baiklah, berhenti lakukan hal ini sebelum aku berteriak kalau ada orang mesum yang sedang menyerangku," ancam sang gadis yang teraniaya, membuat target yang dimaksudkan melepaskan dekapannya sebelum menghibahkan sebuah pukulan ringan di kepala cokelat sahabatnya.

Keduanya tertawa, kembali berjalan beriringan menuju sekolah mereka. Dan Hotaru kembali menyambung topik barunya.

"Omong-omong, kenapa kau bisa berpisah dengan Itachi-kun?" Hotaru menanyakan hal paling tabu dengan wajah polosnya, seolah menghiraukan wajah Deidara yang seakan tersambar petir di pagi hari.

Kepala bersurai emas itu perlahan menoleh, menguar aura _dark_ yang begitu kental, membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya merasa tercekik. "Tema pembicaraan yang sangat menarik, Hotaru-_chan_. Padahal aku sudah nyaris lupa soal itu," jawabnya dengan nada yang sangat ramah.

Di lain pihak, Hotaru mengangguk cepat dengan keringat dingin di beberapa titik wajahnya. "_Okay, okay_. Kau bisa ceritakan padaku lain kali."

Deidara mendengus kencang, "Sebenarnya, sih, bukan masalah juga bi−"

Kalimat yang akan keluar kembali tertelan. Deidara mematung di tempatnya berdiri.

Hotaru menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Deidara yang tertinggal beberapa langkah di belakangnya. "…Dei?" Hotaru menatapnya heran. Wajah sahabatnya yang terlihat mengeras mulai membuatnya khawatir.

Deidara bergeming, tidak melepaskan sosok jangkung yang akan melintas berlawanan arah di hadapannya.

Pemuda berambut merah.

Hotaru sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Perlahan ia melambaikan telapak tangannya di depan wajah sahabatnya. "Hei, ada apa?"

Seakan baru tertampar oleh sesuatu, Deidara menggeleng cepat, membuat rambut panjangnya mengibas liar.

'_Itu bukan dia!'_

Gaara mengangkat sedikit kepalanya, melirik dua orang wanita yang berdiri tak jauh dari hadapannya. Mata hijaunya beralih pada salah satu sosok di sana. Wanita yang terlihat familiar di matanya dengan rambut pirang dan manik biru langitnya.

Sesaat Gaara teringat seseorang –sosok yang malam itu telah menyadarkannya akan sesuatu.

'_Bukan dia..'_ Ia membatin, kembali memejamkan matanya dan menikmati alunan musik dari sepasang _earphone_ yang menutup kedua telinganya.

Ia berlalu begitu saja, melewati dua orang wanita yang masih berada di tempatnya. Perasaannya saja, ia tidak yakin salah satu dari mereka terus menatapnya.

"_Hello? Anyone?_" Hotaru menggaplok pelan pipi Deidara, yang kini balas menatapnya.

"Ah.. Maaf, Hotaru."

"Dasar.." Hotaru mengeluh. "Gara-gara anak berkepala merah tadi, eh?"

Deidara tidak bersedia menjawab sahabatnya. Ia tahu, Hotaru selalu mampu menilik isi hatinya. Dan semburat merah tipis di wajah mewakili jawabannya.

"Sadarlah, hey, wahai sahabatku! Jangan salah mengira hanya karena warna rambutnya yang serupa." Dengan gemas si pemilik rambut cokelat pasir itu mengacak helaian pirang kawannya. "Jangan memasang wajah pedophile begitu!" Hotaru tertawa renyah mendapati reaksi perlawanan Deaidara.

"Bilang apa kau barusan, _nona_?" Si _blonde_ merengut, tidak terima dikatai pedophile.

Hotaru hanya menggeleng meremehkan. "Memang kau tidak lihat seragam sekolahnya tadi?"

Dibalas dengan tatapan dongkol Deidara dan sebuah kernyitan heran. "Apa?"

"Dia itu masih SMP."

.

_**-tbc-**_

.

Ya, ya, saya tahu ini sedikit banget. Habis kalau disatuin dengan _chapter_ lima, _story_-nya malah kepanjangan–menurut saya, sih–. Apakah ada yang merasa saya beberapa kali mengulang kata 'mesum' dan 'homo' di atas sana? Maklum, kemarin kepala saya kepentok tangga aborsi deket kostan #_plak!_#

_Many thanks for my dearest readers :_

**La Nina Que 'Aru-chan, Haru-QiRin, Dark Miki-Mizu, ThELittleOraNgE, yuchan desu, The Sirius of Black Daria, LeadenBerry, xxx, NaMizu no Mai, Yashina Uzumaki, xxruuxx, Kaze Ka-Zumi, edogawa ruffy…**

**..and you!**

Maaf karena _update_ untuk ff ini kelewatan lemotnya. _Feel_ untuk menulis di fandom kelahiran saya ini mendadak lenyap, sulit banget mencarinya #kelihatan dari gaya bahasanya yang campur aduk karena _mood_ yang seadanya# Semoga kalian masih berkenan mengunjungi dan membaca kelanjutannya^^

_Reviews are loved!_


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**Naruto (c) by Kishimoto Masashi**

**Cinta itu Gila (c) by saya**

**WARNING : **AU,OOC, typo(s) bertebaran, _Gender bending_, Sasuxfem!Naru/Gaaxfem!Naru and Itaxfem!Dei/Sasoxfem!Dei as pairing..

.

_Chapter 5_

.

"Naruto-_baka_!" Sebuah suara nyaring melayang. Sementara si pemilik nama menoleh sambil menggerutu.

"Berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan konyol itu, Sakura-chan. Aku bisa repot kalau aku benar-benar jadi bodoh."

Seorang gadis berambut _soft-pink_ mendekatinya, menghiraukan gurauan Naruto. "Memangnya kabar itu benar?"

Naruto menekuk sebelah alisnya. "Kabar yang mana?"

Mendengar temannya malah bertanya balik, Sakura menaikkan alisnya heran. "Memang kau belum lihat mading depan?"

Naruto menggeleng.

Sakura pun hanya mampu menepuk wajahnya dengan perasaan kasihan. Ia mulai mempertanyakan apakah panggilan 'baka' itu benar-benar berpengaruh terhadap kejiwaan seseorang. Bagaimanapun, sejak pagi tadi mading yang letaknya dekat dengan loker _uwabaki_ menjadi _spot_ terpadat hari ini–mustahil bila tidak menarik perhatian siapa pun. Dan semua orang rela berdesak-desakan hanya untuk menangkap informasi yang menjadi pusat kegemparan.

Sakura menggaruk tengkuknya dengan gelisah. "Berita yang katanya, err.. kau sudah pisah dengan Sasuke-kun?"

Bola mata biru si pirang pun melebar. "Serius?" tanyanya takjub. "Wao, jaringan informasi klub surat kabar memang keren!" Naruto berdecak heran.

Kini ganti Sakura yang melotot kaget. "Bicara apa, sih, kau ini! Kau nampak segar bugar dengan situasimu sekarang, tahu!"

Naruto terdiam sesaat, menimang kalimat Sakura pelan-pelan. "Lantas kau mengharapkan reaksi yang seperti apa?"

Raut wajah Sakura perlahan berubah dramatis. Ia mengelus pelan kepala kuning yang terasa halus di tangannya. "Katakan, apa telah terjadi sesuatu di dalam sini?"

"Hehehe, kau baru saja menginjak harga diriku, Sakura-chan."

Sakura diam, balas menatap mata biru yang mengarah pada manik _jade_-nya. Ia menarik kursi terdekat−milik Sasuke yang berada persis di sebelah meja Naruto, kemudian menyamankan dirinya pada kursi kayu tersebut.

"Jadi…" Sakura menopang wajahnya, "apa yang membuat Sasuke-kun melakukan hal itu padamu?"

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan ekspresi tersinggung. "Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu mengira Sasuke yang memutuskan hubungan kami?"

"Kau yang melakukannya?" Raut wajah Sakura tampak terkejut bukan main, "…tapi kupikir itu sangatlah mustahil." Dan tentu saja ia hanya pura-pura kaget.

"Sial.."

"Ayolah, ceritakan sesuatu padaku! Mereka juga mengatakan kalau kakakmu dan Itachi-_senpai_ ju−"

"Berikan kursi itu sekarang juga."

Kedua gadis yang terlihat seperti ibu-ibu arisan itu sedikit tersentak dengan nada monoton yang terdengar tidak ramah−

−khas Uchiha Sasuke.

_Onyx_ si bungsu Uchiha itu menatap Sakura tajam, membuat sang gadis kelimpungan bangkit dari tempatnya.

"Maaf, Sasuke-kun," jawab Sakura buru-buru, memperhatikan pemuda itu yang dengan segera menarik balik miliknya tanpa sekali pun mencuri pandang pada Naruto yang juga terlihat enggan menatapnya.

Kelas 1-A yang pada awalnya tampak ramai seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya kini dilahap senyap. Perang dingin sepasang mantan kekasih di kelas tersebut memberikan pengaruh yang cukup dahsyat bagi penghuni lainnya.

Sakura menatap Naruto sejenak sebelum kembali ke kursinya sendiri, berharap bisa selalu berada di sisi sahabatnya. Kalimat menenangkan dan _support _tentunya sangat dibutuhkan kawannya yang tengah berada dalam masalah. Sampai saat ini pun ia tak habis pikir dengan keadaan asmara dua teman sekelasnya itu. Ia tahu persis seberapa besar Naruto menyayangi Sasuke, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Tapi kenyataan berkata lain. Naruto nampak tenang dengan situasinya sekarang. Tak ada raut penyesalan dan kekalutan di wajah manisnya. Bohong kalau ia berkata tidak merasa sedih. Tentu, Naruto menyayangi Sasuke, bahkan hingga saat ini. Namun Sasuke meninggalkan perasaannya tanpa alasan. Waktu semalam cukup untuk membuat gadis itu berpikir lebih dewasa.

Sasuke sudah tidak mencintainya –mungkin. Hati manusia itu dinamis, terkadang sulit untuk sekedar mengukuhkan prinsipnya sendiri. Perasaan itu bukan sesuatu yang harus kau paksakan, bukan?

Menarik nafas panjang, Naruto menatap papan tulis dengan wajah malas. Pemuda di sebelahnya diam dengan mata terpejam, membiarkan dirinya rileks dengan permainan irama musik yang disenandungkan _earphone_ di telinganya. Dan seisi kelas merasakan sebuah bongkahan permen karet kasat mata yang menyumbat kerongkongan, membuat mereka menerima ilusi yang menyesakkan.

Sempat Sakura menebak salah satu di antara mereka akan memaksa salah seorang teman sekelas mereka untuk bertukar tempat duduk. Dan sekali lagi, kenyataan mempersembahkan hal yang berlawanan. Mereka masih di sana–duduk bersebelahan seperti biasanya, sekali pun tidak bergerak dari posisi masing-masing semejak Sasuke duduk di kursinya. Sakura tidak berupaya membaca keyakinan yang rupanya tertanam baik di dalam kepala Naruto maupun Sasuke.

_Pindah sekarang, berarti kau lari._

Lari memang kata yang tepat untuk seorang pecundang.

"Aah, sudahlah." Secara misterius Sakura merasakan sembelit yang luar biasa tiap kali berusaha memikirkan hubungan percintaan sahabatnya itu.

.

Dengan langkah gontai Deidara melalui jalan pertokoan yang padat. Jam pulang kerja selalu membuatnya mengeluh karena lebar jalan yang terbilang sempit selalu dijejaki oleh pegawai kantoran dan pelajar dalam waktu yang sama. Dan di sinilah ia berada, di tengah-tengah rimbunan raga manusia yang membuat kepalanya berdengung pusing.

Hari ini Hotaru tidak bersamanya karena harus mengikuti ulangan susulan yang sempat tertinggal tempo hari. Gadis pemilik manik kelabu itu memaksanya pulang lebih dulu ketimbang harus menungguinya sendirian. Kini Deidara menyesal telah menerima paksaan sahabatnya. Lebih baik menunggunya hingga selesai daripada terjebak dalam situasi menyebalkan seperti ini sendirian.

Namun ia juga benci harus berada di sekitar sekolah di masa-masa sulit begini. Siapa pun yang berpapasan dengannya di lingkungan sekolah selalu menatapnya dengan raut wajah bermacam-macam. Terkadang Deidara perlu menahan emosinya saat sayup-sayup menangkap bisikan-bisikan mengganggu di sekelilingnya. Menjadi seorang kekas−_ehem! _mantan kekasih Uchiha Itachi itu bukanlah perkara mudah. Orang itu populer, ramah, baik, tampan, kaya, dan−

"…"

Deidara tampak mencelos dengan pemikirannya sendiri, kemudian secara misterius gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya kencang saat menolak isi pikirannya barusan. Ia mendengus congak. Uchiha Itachi tidak lebih dari seorang brengsek yang telah membuang perasaannya. Dan pemikirannya barusan berhasil membuat hatinya makin panas. Beruntung hari ini Itachi tidak masuk. Mengesampingkan rasa penasaran terhadap sesuatu yang menyebabkan sulung Uchiha itu absen, Deidara merasa lega. Setidaknya ia tak bertemu muka dengannya hari ini sehingga ia tak perlu bersusah payah mempertahankan wajah sok acuhnya di hadapan pemuda itu kalau ia−

Deidara berhenti di tengah-tengah kerumunan pejalan kaki. Mata birunya menangkap sesuatu dari sudut matanya, yang makin membuat perasaannya kacau.

Itachi berada di sana–di depan sebuah toko pakaian…

…bersama seorang wanita yang mengapit lengannya dengan mesra.

Pemuda itu sudah ia buang jauh dari dalam ingatannya, memori yang masih menyimpan perasaan jujurnya terhadap pemuda itu. Tetapi rasa panas di dadanya membuat ia tersadar. Rasa itu masih melekat kuat di sana, membuat perasaannya termakan oleh sesuatu yang baginya sudah tak pantas ia miliki lagi.

Ia cemburu pada mantan kekasihnya itu.

Berusaha mengacuhkan dan berpura-pura tidak melihat, Deidara melanjutkan langkahnya. Dengan cara berjalannya yang terkesan memaksa dan kaku, siapa pun yang melihat dapat menyimpulkan bahwa wanita ini sedang tegang. Namun Deidara yakin, dengan jarak sejauh ini mustahil Itachi mampu menemukannya.

Masih dengan perasaannya yang kacau, langkah kakinya terus terkayuh. Deidara enggan menoleh, bahkan melirik. Secara tidak langsung ia menutup indera pendengarannya, karena hanya degup jantungnya yang mampu ia dengar dari semua keramaian di sekitarnya.

Sekitar dua puluh meter dari posisi awal, Deidara perlahan mampu menarik nafas lega. Ia tidak pernah merasa sekhawatir ini sebelumnya–dan ia belum pernah merasa kecewa yang membuat hatinya begitu sakit hingga seperti ini.

Di tengah lautan manusia sekalipun, ia masih mampu menangkap sosok Itachi. Pemuda itu tidak berdiri di posisi yang memungkinkannya secara kebetulan dapat ditemukan oleh sepasang mata birunya. Deidara membenci dirinya yang seperti itu–sungguh.

Dan Itachi sama sekali tidak merasakan keberadaannya–eksistensi seseorang yang bahkan mampu menemukan dirinya sekalipun di tengah keramaian.

Itachi sudah benar-benar jauh dari jangkauannya.

Fakta itu tanpa sadar membuat pandangannya pecah. Deidara mencoba bertahan, segera ia menghapus air matanya sebelum salah satunya melesat melewati pipinya.

"Dei?"

Suara yang berat namun selalu terdengar lembut di telinganya menghentikan gerakan Deidara. Tidak butuh usaha untuk menggerakan kepalanya pun ia tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Dan wanita berambut pirang itu pun mengutuk kesialannya dalam hati.

Dengan gerakan kilat Deidara menghapus sisa air mata yang masih menggenang, tak bersedia menunjukan sisi lemahnya. Ia menoleh, hanya untuk menemukan seseorang yang pernah dicintainya berada di balik punggungnya–bersama dengan wanita lain.

"Ah, kau rupanya." Deidara menjawab ringan, menolak menatap mata hitam di hadapannya.

"Tadi aku memanggilmu, tapi mungkin kau tidak mendengar suaraku."

Menutupi rasa terkejutnya, Deidara hanya merespon pernyataan tersebut dengan menekuk alisnya.

Itachi jelas melihatnya di keramaian itu.

"Ada perlu apa lagi." tanya Deidara datar, tanpa ada nada bertanya sedikit pun.

Tak ada lagi suara dari mulut keduanya. Itachi hanya menatapnya diam, tidak seperti Deidara yang lebih tertarik pada _cake shop_ di sisi kanannya.

"Siapa dia, Itachin?"

Alis Deidara berkedut saat mendengar suara manja barusan. Dari ekor matanya ia menemukan seorang wanita bermata _violet _tengah menunjuk dirinya. Sekali saja, Deidara ingin sekali tertawa mendengar panggilan konyol wanita itu.

Sekilas Itachi menoleh pada wanita di sebelahnya. "Dia–" Ia mengembalikan atensinya pada si pemilik iris _navy blue_ yang kini meliriknya sinis. "–kekasihku."

_Bluish_ di kedua manik Deidara membola, begitu juga dengan wanita bermata anggur yang sekilas mengendurkan pelukan di lengan Itachi.

"–Lebih tepatnya mantan kekasihku." Itachi menambahkan, tersenyum kecil pada wajah terkejut di depannya.

Wanita di sisinya mengembungkan pipinya, terlihat merajuk. "Apa, sih! Jangan buat aku kaget, dong! Aku nyaris menamparmu karena cemburu, kau tahu!" Ia memberi tinju ringannya pada lengan Itachi. Kini iris _violet_ itu mengarah pada Deidara. "Hei, 'mantan kekasih'. Kenalkan, Shion." Sebuah tangan putih yang ramping teruluh ke arah Deidara, sementara tangannya yang sebelah masih enggan meninggalkan lengan Itachi. "−Kekasih Itachin. Sekarang dan selamanya." Wanita bernama Shion itu berujar riang.

Deidara masih menatap uluran tangan yang menunggu untuk disambut. _Blue ocean_ di kedua matanya kini menatap sepasang pantulan_ purple_ di hadapannya sambil tersenyum. Deidara menjabat tangan Shion.

"Selamat kalau begitu. Aku Deidara."

Shion tersenyum ramah sebelum keduanya saling melepas genggaman tangan mereka.

"Nee, Itachin." Gadis itu kembali memeluk lengan Itachi dengan kedua tangannya. Ia sedikit berjinjit agar bibirnya sampai ke daun telinga pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. "Bagaimana menurutmu, hm? Nampaknya ia cemburu melihat kekasih barumu ini."

Kedutan yang sudah beberapa kali hadir di dahi Deidara kini membuat alis kuningnya yang tipis menukik sanksi. Wanita di hadapannya itu berbisik dengan suara yang bahkan orang di sekitarnya mampu mendengarnya.

Deidara ragu untuk mengakuinya. Tapi rasanya ia sudah mulai membenci wanita berambut susu yang kini menatapnya nakal.

Sesaat Itachi menatap Deidara yang kembali membuang fokusnya ke sisi kanan dengan tangan terlipat. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil.

"Mungkin saja."

Tak butuh waktu dua detik bagi Deidara untuk mengembalikan perhatiannya pada sosok pemuda yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia meremas lengannya sendiri untuk menahan emosinya yang meletup.

Itachi dan Shion masih menunggu reaksinya. Sebuah tarikan nafas singkat, dengan sorot mata dingin yang tampak percaya diri terpantul di iris biru beningnya. Deidara menatap tajam keduanya. Belum pernah Itachi melihat tatapannya yang seperti ini.

"Seseorang pernah mengatakannya sekali padaku–" ucap Deidara, sedikit mengubah posisi berdirinya menjadi lebih nyaman. "–bila suatu saat kau melihat mantan kekasihku sudah bersama dengan orang lain, bodoh sekali kalau kau harus merasa cemburu melihatnya."

Itachi mengangkat sedikit sebelah alisnya, nampak menyadari sesuatu.

"−karena, 'jika kita memiliki barang bekas, kita harus memberikannya kepada orang yang tidak beruntung'. Benar begitu, Uchiha-san?" Seringai licik mengembang manis di wajah _tan_ Deidara. "Kau pernah mengatakan itu padaku. Dulu, kalau kau mau tahu," tambahnya, melirik sekilas wanita yang menatapnya dengan raut terkejut.

Ia melemparkan senyuman terakhirnya seraya melambai singkat sebelum berbalik meninggalkan keduanya. Langkahnya terasa ringan, namun ada beban berat yang kasat mata dipikul oleh punggunya.

Sosok berseragam itu kian menjauh saat Shion mulai memakinya. Ia menggoyangkan lengan Itachi untuk meminta dukungannya. Mata ungunya mendongak, menemukan tatapan kosong dari sepasang mata kelam yang menerawang jauh ke depan, tempat di mana Deidara tertelan oleh kerumunan.

.

Beberapa orang di sepanjang jalan menatap heran seorang wanita yang mengayuh kakinya dengan terburu-buru. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang bergoyang liar saat tubuh yang membawanya terus bergerak dengan cepat. Kedua mata biru di wajahnya yang terlihat nyaris datar meneteskan beberapa butiran asin dalam diam.

Deidara mendecah kesal, merasakan tangisnya tak akan mudah berhenti.

"Air mata sialan. Kenapa tidak mau berhenti juga.." Ia menggeram, terus berupaya untuk menyekanya. Seberapa kerasnya ia berusaha, hasilnya nihil. Butiran kecil itu mulai menganak sungai, membasahi pipinya yang sedikit merona.

"_Kau tahu, wajah wanita yang sedang menangis itu benar-benar jelek."_

Memori singkat itu membuat si pemilik iris _blue diamond_ terkekeh kecil. Di saat seperti ini kalimat yang menurutnya konyol itu malah terbayang di dalam kepalanya.

Ia merindukannya–pemuda yang hanya dikenalnya dalam waktu semalam. Senyumannya yang hangat. Bibir tajamnya yang telah mengejek wajah menangisnya. Cara makannya yang terkesan rakus. Pancaran lembut berwarna _hazel_ di kedua matanya yang mengantuk.

−Ia ingin bertemu Sasori.

"Sampai kapan kau mau terus bermain di dalam kepalaku, dasar setan kepala merah.."

Langkah kakinya yang semula terayun cepat berubah menjadi laju lari yang ringan, dan pada akhirnya ia berlari dengan sekuat tenaga menjauhi area pertokoan dengan segera. Tubuhnya yang bergetar melewati sebuah taman bermain dengan cepat. Taman mereka malam itu.

Dengan susah payah pandangannya yang terhalang oleh air mata menemukan sebuah belokan pertama di seberang taman. Ia berbelok cepat, tidak melihat tubuh seseorang yang saat itu juga berjalan dari arah berlawanan.

Keduanya terjatuh setelah saling beradu dalam tubrukan yang cukup keras. Deidara mengaduh, memegangi dahinya yang terasa beradu dengan gigi seseorang.

Berupaya meminta maaf atas perbuatannya yang ceroboh, Deidara malah menatap tak percaya wajah yang sudah tak asing lagi di matanya. Bibir tipisnya membuka sedikit, bukti dari salah satu bagian keterkejutannya. Tangannya yang sedikit bergetar teracung ke depan, membidik pemuda di hadapannya.

−Seseorang dengan rambut merah.

"Yang tadi pagi…" ucap keduanya sinkron.

Wajah dingin Gaara sedikit menimbulkan ekspresi saat menemukan jejak air mata di sepasang pipi Deidara. "Kau terluka?" tanyanya datar, sulit sekali menangkap nada khawatir yang memang hanya tersirat tipis pada pita suara pemuda tersebut.

Terkejut dengan apa yang menjadi objek pandang pemuda itu, Deidara buru-buru menghapus sisa air matanya. "Ah, i–ini memang sudah sejak tadi.." Semu perlahan muncul di sepasang pipi Deidara, berusaha menampung perasaan malunya. Sudah dua kali ia dipergoki tengah menangis oleh orang lain−dua orang laki-laki yang ajaibnya sama-sama memiliki rambut berwarna darah.

Salah apa sebenarnya ia? Apakah memang sudah nasibnya dicemooh oleh setan berkepala merah?

Kini bisikan-bisikan miris dalam benak mulai mengejek dirinya.

"Kau yakin tak apa?" Gaara masih menatapnya. Sedari tadi sasaran pandangnya adalah memar yang terlihat nyata di permukaan dahi si pirang.

Deidara yang baru menyadari kesalahpahaman pribadinya sesaat terdiam, sebelum sebuah dengusan geli meluncur dari hidung mancungnya.

"Sebentar lagi juga menghilang. Tenang saja, bukan masalah serius," ucapnya meyakinkan. Senyuman hangatnya mengembang memenuhi ruang di mata_ emerald_ si _reddish_. Pemuda itu tanpa sadar teringat pada gadis itu–lagi. "Daripada itu," Deidara menginterupsi lamunan sosok yang lebih muda. "–kau kelihatan terluka parah.." Jemari rampingnya menunjuk wajah tenang Gaara.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu tidak menyadari darah yang sedari tadi mengalir dari bibir tipisnya.

"…ah."

.

_**-tbc-**_

.

Maaf sebelumnya. Saya tidak bermaksud membashing karakter Shion di sini. Tapi, yah… demi kelangsungan dan eksistensi ff ini jadi… (nepok bahu Shion dengan muka ngarep #ditonjok#).

Wah, seneng rasanya ada yang nyadar keanehan usia Gaara yang sepantaran dengan Naruto ternyata masihlah anak SMP. Tapi tenang, cerita itu akan dibahas di chapter-chapter berikutnya.

_Many thanks for my dearest readers :_

**Chaos Seth** (Nufufu~ maaf pisan euy! Sayangnya, saya emang beneran nggak punya otak, loh! Yaah~ jadilah fanfiksi 'sampah' ini, HEHE :D)

**Yashina Uzumaki**

**La Nina Que 'Aru-chan**

**edogawa ruffy**

**Lonely'Strawberry**

**Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra**

**Miki-kohai**

**The Sirius of Black Daria**

**Haru-QiRin**

**CoraNovZotico**

**Xxruuxx**

**yuchan desu**

**..and you!**

_Revisews are loved!_


End file.
